The Resurrection Of A Hero
by Damien NightFall
Summary: AU: What happens when Harry loses his will to live? Harry Potter dies a painful death, only to be reborn as something better than ever before. Grey!Harry Powerful!Harry Smart!Harry Good!Dumbles Harry Potter becomes a new man, a warrior, a hunter, an adventurer, a Hero. What will he discover? Which monsters will he defeat? Who will he save? NightFall Is Here.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Pain

It's a unique thing isn't it? Some people fear pain, they will do anything to feel no such thing. Others rejoice in being in pain, they will punish themselves to feel the sweet release that comes to those that love pain. But there are those who feel euphoria in the simple action of creating pain for others, those they believe are beneath them or those who have wronged them in some way. It's a unique concept, such a simple word, and yet such a complex sensation.

It is complex because there is more than one type of pain, it is not limited to physical pain. Sure, physical pain is horrible, but is it truly the worst type of pain? Physical pain is a nuisance, a temporary companion on a road to recovery that will roar like a mighty lion, or slither around till a opportune time to strike like a cunning snake. But is it the worst?

A pain that is much more prominent is emotional pain. A pain that never truly leaves us, for it is not a part of our bodies, it is a part of our very soul. The pain of never learning the true meaning of love because you have been starved of it. The pain of learning what could have been if not for a single action that changed your life for the worst. The pain of being starved of family, of acceptance, then to be given your greatest wish, only to have it savagely torn away from you. The pain of losing someone close to you that you cannot imagine living without, but have to make it through because you know they want you to live on. That is the type of pain that leaves a scar far deeper than any physical scar, for it is a mark on your soul, your mind, your body and everything else. This is the type of pain that is never truly forgotten, for it is always there, either at the front of your mind tormenting you till you are nothing but a husk of what you once were, or lurking in the shadows of your mind, always reminding of the pain you felt, being the quiet hunter of the night, waiting for the best chance to do as much damage as possible.

Why, you ask, am I saying this? That is a simple answer.

I, Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Protector of The Philosophers Stone, Slayer of the Basilisk of Slytherin, The Bane of Dementors, The Champion Of The Triwizard Tournament, The One Foretold To Defeat The Dark Lord, Voldemort, am in pain.

It has only been a few days in 4 Privet Drive, less than a week I think. I can't be sure because at the moment I'm too week to do anything more than try to survive. It all started the moment the moment we got into the car after we left Kings Cross to go back home after another painful year at Hogwarts. At the time I was already in pain, emotional pain, from the death of my godfather, Sirius Black. The one man that has been more of a father to him than anyone else, the one man that he knew, with absolute conviction, loved him unconditionally. Sirius's face when he fell through the Veil of Death, after being thrown in by a spell from Bellatrix Lestrange, was one that would forever haunt him. The eerie peace that can only come from death, the resignation, knowing that there is nothing he can do to stop his death. But the worst of it all were his eyes. The eyes that looked straight at him, as he left on the next great adventure, pleading forgiveness for leaving me behind, even though I was the reason he was there. My own stupidity, my own failure, caused the death of a man I cared for more than anyone else. The guilt, the grief, but most of all, the overwhelming anger, at myself, at Bellatrix, at Dumbledore, at Voldemort has been eating away at me, part by part, slowly killing me by taking all of my will to live. All of it was with me as I headed to see my oh-so-beloved "family". And then I see something that freezes my blood cold, I see several people threatening my Uncle to behave.

Now, there are few people that my Uncle actually listens to. His boss, his wife, his son, maybe the occasional friend. Wizards? Hell no. Us "freaks" as he so affectionately calls us are below him in his eyes. Unnatural. Evil. So when I see Remus Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, Arthur Weasley and Nymphadora 'Don't-Call-Me-Nymphadora-' Tonks threatening my Uncle to treat me well, you can imagine how I knew things would be even worse than normal for me at my relatives. And no it was not thanks to my abysmal skills at Divination. And even though they just sentenced me to a mighty jolly time at Durskaban, I really did appreciate them trying to make my life more comfortable. Even Tonks, who I barely knew.

Did I get sidetracked? I did, didn't I? Well back to me trying to explain how I am so much in pain at the moment. Not sure how much longer I can do this, whatever it is I'm doing. I might be going slightly insane. Or more insane, after all what sane person knowingly jumps in a Secret Chamber with a Basilisk in it.

So anyway, there I was, sitting in the back of the car watching as my Uncles face flashed through a impressive assortment of angry colours that if I didn't know better, would accuse of using magic to accomplish. It was a very clear sign, basically screaming to the whole world how royally screwed I am. Dudley sitting right there next to me, or really as far away as he can, with a mixture of apprehension and glee on his ugly mug. Petunia, up at the front, looking worriedly at Vernon. What was that about?

I expected a beating. Nothing new to be honest, a few bruises, maybe a fracture or two. My magic usually heals those pretty fast, a survival reaction if you will. Of course, I would never tell anyone this. I'm not sure if it's pride, not wanting pity, or fear of rejection. Whatever it is, it's damn strong enough to keep me silent.

Thing is, it wasn't a beating I got. No, it was a agonizing thrashing that was worse than anything they ever did to me. My Uncle and Dudley look like they were having the time of their life, as I lay there, bloody and broken, barely conscious as they kicked, punch, and jumped on me till I felt no more, the numbness from the loss of blood like a deal from the devil, sweet until the sacrifice is uncovered.

I'm not exactly sure what the damage was. I know I had a broken arm, leg, possibly a few ribs. A concussion, definitely. My entire body was covered in bruises and cuts. In other words, I was beaten to a pulp and more. After a few minutes of this, I hadn't screamed. I hadn't begged. I hadn't even opened my mouth. This, I knew, was pissing them off. They were hoping I'd scream and beg, to make themselves feel powerful, feel great. No better than Death Eaters. But I didn't. I wouldn't. I couldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing me scream. And so on it went, until finally the injuries were too much and I succumbed to the darkness of the void.

After that, I'm not sure what happened. Maybe they were bored, maybe they didn't want to beat me while unconscious, or maybe they kept beating me. All I know is that I woke up the next day, in my tiny room, still as clustered as always with Dudleys broken and forgotten toys in one corner, and rickety mattress in another, and a wooden desk by the window that looks as if it has seen better days. It was around midday from the position of the sun. The injuries, the most serious ones already healed. Some cuts, bruises definitely still there. Maybe there were more, but I didn't have enough strength to move so I just lay there, and lay there, until night finally came and I succumbed to sleep. The nightmares were still there, Basilisk – Dementors – Cedric – Sirius – Voldemort. Always there, breaking him.

So that's where I am now. Still lying in the same bed. Magically exhausted from healing my injuries, though the are bruises still there. Here, weak and defenceless, starved and exhausted.

It's in places like this where I usually find inspiration, when it looks like there's nothing else to do, no way to win. That's how I've survived, my instincts driving me to survival through miraculous achievements that sound like their from a fairy tale.

But not this time. This time, I have nothing left. No motivation, no instinct, no miraculous recovery. Growing up my life was hell, presently my life is hell, and in the possible future, my life will be hell.

What do I have to live for? No love, no family, no nothing. Only a few fickle friends and some close people that can live easier lives without me. Fickle friends like Ronald Weasley, who's own jealousy blinds him to the point of obnoxiousness. Who's so thick headed that he can't see he likes Hermione, and Hermione likes him. Fickle friends like Hermione Granger, who's obsessive need for book knowledge and unwavering belief in authority surpasses any friendship or relationship she may have. Who's so set in her belief that she's always right that when you have definitive proof she will still believe she's right. Fickle friends like Ginevra Weasley who's life was led by a frightening crush on the Boy-Who-Lived, not Harry Potter, but the Boy-Who-Lived. Who is so hotheaded that even an implied insult will have her hexing you to kingdom come. Who still, after all these years of clear signs that I am so not interested, holds a belief that one day we will marry and live happily ever after.

So to put it simply, on this day, Harry James Potter, son of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter, lost the will to live.

* * *

But that's when he broke free...


	2. How Many Wrongs Have I Committed?

**How many Wrongs have I committed?**

* * *

 _Dumbledore's POV_

* * *

Sometimes the greater good just isn't worth it. Yes I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian am saying that the Greater Good sometimes is not worth the sacrifice. For so many years, I have ignored the fact that Young Harry was being abused by his family, no, relatives as the poor boy calls them. But it's all for the Greater Good is it not? Such a question would have once calmed my mind and reminded me of what must be done. But now, on days like these, I must wonder.

Was I Wrong?

Was I wrong to put the dear boy in such a horrible home, to make him live a childhood that would make him think of himself as worthless. As nothing but a scarred freak? Was I wrong to test him through horrible, nightmare inducing adventures yearly to test his character, his resolve, his power. Was I wrong to leave him in the dark so much that he would not know his very own destiny. Was I wrong to hide to him the fact that one day, when the war is at it's climax he will have to die so that his nemesis, his villain, Lord Voldemort may die? For many a Horcrux were created, and the most vile of them all inside a innocent child who had just lost his mother and father.

The Horcrux, a truly vile invention of a sick mind centuries past. To commit an act of cold hearted murder to split ones soul, and then latch it onto a designated object so that your soul is trapped in this plane of existence. A flimsy imitation of Immortality, but a imitation nonetheless.

Yes, yes I was wrong.

But how do I fix so many wrongs to the poor child that has suffered so greatly for my mistakes? Tell him of the Horcrux, certainly. How will he react? After all, thinking you may die, and knowing you have to die are two very separate things. I never told him because I didn't want such a burden on the shoulders of a child, unfortunately I never realised that he was not a child from such a young age that it's criminal. Yes I will tell him of the Horcrux and lie in the hole I've dug.

Move him from the Dursleys. There is no other choice, I must get him away from those disappointments of the human race. Gods above, how much that child, no that man, has endured by those soulless creatures that call themselves "Normal". Yes he must be moved, let the blood wards rot.

A sudden whining sound filled the room. The office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts was not what most would expect from such a formal setting, instead it was filled with trinkets, small and big, of all colours filling the shelves, making a few short noises and motions. Most would find these as eccentric add-ons of an old man, but in truth they were all set to watch over different things. Some for every separate ward in Hogwarts, some the safety of students or professors, and some the headquarters of The Order Of The Phoenix.

But some, some very special ones are for one person only. For one Harry Potter.

The sudden whining was of a particularly genius bit of magic, if I do say so myself. The combination of Runes, Charms and Blood-magic, a complex area of magic that is stupidly outlawed in some countries, including Britain. The purpose of this little trinket was the health of Harry Potter. If he was in mortal danger from anything, the trinket would start whining and spinning.

The crystal ball looking trinket was doing just that.

For a few seconds, I just sat there, dumbfounded. What could be fatal in the home of the Dursleys? Then it hit him like a sledgehammer. The Dursleys themselves.

The panicked trill of Fawkes the phoenix jumped me into action, summoning my Patronus in the shape of a Phoenix, I ordered it to deliver a message to every teacher in the Order of the Phoenix to get to my office immediately. Soon after I rushed to the Floo Network immediately using a little known function of the Floo, calling upon several people at once. Mad-Eye Moody, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Weasley family were all informed to rendezvous at 4 Privet Drive.

Looking towards the trinket of Harry Potter, I could see it speeding up significantly each second to the point it almost looked still. The whining that was once quiet was now a blazing alarm, pushing me to the edge of a panic attack.

Finally, after another 5 minutes of waiting the teachers of Hogwarts started pouring in. Minerva McGonagall, Fillius Flitwick, and Severus Snape.

"What is it Albus, I have just started my lesson plans for the new school year!" Shouted Minerva over the blazing alarm in the background.

"We must get to Harry's house Minerva, he is in danger and I have no idea how long he has left!" Albus shouted, his voice holding the panic he felt, a rare thing from the usual stoic Albus Dumbledore.

The ashen faces of the professors was all the reaction that was seen by Albus Dumbledore before he conjured a small rope and immediately turned it into a portkey, something that only he, as Headmaster of Hogwarts can do within these wards.

I quickly handed the rope to the professors and grabbed a hold of an opening. As I said "Activate" I could feel the torturous feeling of a portkey that to those of less experience would make sick more often than not. As the world came back into focus, we were standing in the eerily quiet street of Privet Drive. The moon clear in the sky shining down upon us as the only light provided in the dark night, the uncomfortably clean houses surrounding us were all dark, no light switched on, and no sound forthcoming. The street lights were completely dark, not working in the slightest. 4 Privet Drive, the temporary home of Harry Potter however was the one that provided the most discomfort. The dark, quiet house was just like all others on first look, until you stopped looking and started feeling. The presence of wards was certainly easy to detect, but the feeling of darkness, taint was the most prominent. As if Apollo himself had cursed this home.

"Professor!" Shouted a familiar voice in the inky darkness surrounding the street. As I look around I see the unique pink hair of one Nymphadora Tonks. A, what many would call, beautiful women that has just recently completed her Auror course with flying colours, the apprentice of Mad-Eye Moody, one of the best Aurors currently in the force. A member of The Order Of The Phoenix, and one of the best Hogwarts graduates in her year. Also a unbelievably clumsy person that always provides entertainment when the situation is dire.

As can be seen by her promptly falling on her face as soon as she shouted.

"What is going on Nymphadora?" I asked, regaining the stoic voice, while my eyes were trying to find anything wrong. Looking back towards the Auror I could see the brief scowl on her face at being called by her first name. Truly, the young can no longer appreciate a good, unique name.

"I'm not sure professor, I was just on my shift when the power went out, every house, every street lamp just turned off after a massive blast of power came from the house! Then every noise just stopped all together! Something is going on professor and it's coming from Harry's room." She rattled off, clearly uneasy from the current situation.

As I looked back towards 4 Privet Drive, the feeling of darkness was just becoming more and more prominent. A sudden chorus of pops signified the arrival of the other members of the Order Of The Phoenix. As I looked around, I couldn't help the feeling of fear bubbling up in my chest.

"Harry Potter is in danger, the perpetrator is unknown. All we know is that after a immense burst of power from the room of Harry the entire neighbourhood has ceased any sound or light. We are going in blind so be careful." With that I looked one more time around The Order Of The Phoenix and walked towards the house shrouded in a feeling of darkness. I could hear the rest of the Order following behind me cautiously, the tell-tale "thump" of Moody the most obvious. As I reached the door, I drew my wand, unlocking the door with a simple flick and pushing it open. Only to find destruction.

The walls were dark as the night, peeling off the walls then whipping back, the floor creaked, some of it darkened as if burnt, other parts untouched, glowing with eerie cleanliness. The cupboard under the stair was leaking a feeling of loathing and untameable rage, the door shaking in trying to hold such power in, the sound of a ghostly whimper of small child leaking with the emotions. The furniture overturned, smashed, and burnt. The windows cracked, but not letting go. But the worst of all were the shadows replaying a scene of abuse. On the end of the corridor, just before the stairs there were three shadows in human form, one the size of a adult whale, one a child whale, and one a skinny boy. The skinny boy was lying on the floor, shadows leaking out of him in certain areas as if blood was running from a human, while the other two shadow humanoids were relentlessly beating the skinny boy. Where the shadows were, there was a thick, dried pool of blood left ingrained into the very floor, forever a reminder. The whole scene made the Order feel bile rising to escape, Hestia Jones actually keeling over and vomiting onto the burnt floor.

As I tore away my gaze from what must have been an event of the past, I walked towards the stairs, doing all I could to ignore the shadows mercilessly beating what must have once been Harry Potter.

The rest following in my wake, cautiously walking up the stairs.

As I was halfway up the stairs, I could hear faint voices conversing, or arguing. One sounded confident, arrogant and deep, full of power, the other sounded frail, weary, but with a steel resolve. One was certainly the voice of Harry Potter, the other was a voice that I had long not heard. The charming, cunning voice of Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort.

At the sound of the dark lord my heart froze cold, a feeling of apprehension almost taking control, as I fought down the feeling to stay in control. With the battle won, I charged ahead, no longer caring for cautiousness, only to save Young Harry.

Reaching the door I tried to pry it open, finding it looked and frozen cold. Looking closer at the door I could see frost spread throughout the entire door. Listening closely I could just make out the argument, as I did all I could to pry the door open, physically and magically.

"- YOU FOOL! Do you not understand that there is nothing that should stop one to have power! Think on my offer Harry Potter, imagine what we could do together, The power we would posses! We would be unstoppable, unbeatable. WE WOULD BE GODS AMONGST MEN!" Voldemort hissed, clearly trying to do something futile, getting Harry Potter to join Voldemort.

The was a second of silence, then two, then three until it stretched onto a minute. And suddenly a wheezy laugh erupted from the room

"You truly think I would join you Tom! I don't care about power, I don't care about wealth or any of that which you are obsessed about! YOU MURDERED MY PARENTS! I would rather die then help you! But you will die! You will die, I don't care if its by my hand or anyone else's but someday, soon you will die, Tom!" Harry screamed defiantly, bringing a wave of pride to this old man's heart.

"Die? Do you truly think I, Lord Voldemort, can die! I am IMMORTAL! I have travelled the road to immortality farther than anyone to have ever lived! . ! But you can, of you so fragile mortals can die. And you will die, Harry Potter, on this day you will die. But how about I destroy your oh so precious hope? How about I tell you WHY I cannot die! Yes that certainly sounds like fun!"

As I was listening attentively, a sudden force slammed into the door. Looking up from my attempts at magically opening the door, I saw Nymphadora banging on the door, ramming with her shoulder, kicking, punching, anything that could work. As I looked upon her face I could see tears streaming down her face, a look of anguish in her eyes. I couldn't help but wonder just when Nymphadora began to care so much for Harry. As Voldemort started his dastardly monologue again, granting us time to try to save Harry, I once again focused on overpowering the stupidly powerful locks on the door.

"You see, dear Harry, I created Horcruxes. Don't know what those are? Well I would be disappointed if you did! Such dark magic known by Gryffindors Golden Boy? The scandal! A Horcrux is a object in which someone puts their soul into through a act of murder. Sounds a bit simple doesn't it? But alas there's so much to do with making a Horcrux, I don't want to bore you with the details now do I? You see Harry, I am immortal, for not only do I have one Horcrux, I have many more!" There it was, the confirmation Albus had been looking for for so long. Proof that my hunt was not for nothing.

"But something went wrong. On the night I came to kill you, and killed your parents, your mother did something that I still do not understand... Something that resulted in what we are now. You see, dear Harry, on that night I was going to bestow upon you the honour of being the sacrifice for my final Horcrux! But my body was perished, and my soul was already prepared for latching onto something. And it did. You, Harry James Potter, are the vessel for my Horcrux!" There were sharp gasps amongst Order members, but Nymphadora didn't seem to have heard anything, she was still pounding on the door, trying to force it to open with her bloody fists.

"Funny, how fate works, is it not? That you who was prophesied to kill me, was actually keeping me immortal? For so many years I have been in you, in your head, in your soul. But I had to do something to survive, didn't I? After all a Horcrux is never meant to be inside of a wizard. And so I did. I fed of your magic. You were never at full power, merely at close to a quarter. You were never fully sane, for I always messed with your mind, your emotions, your memories. Your very soul was weary of the constant battle between us, and that is how I am here, this very moment. You lost, Harry Potter, and I escaped! I cannot be killed, for I am the very magic that was once under your control! Resistance is futile Harry Potter, your death has come." The door was finally starting to budge, the magic exhausted, the structure weary from the pounding. Only a few more seconds.

"So what do you say to that, Harry Potter?" Voldemort hissed malevolently.

…

"Why do all villains monologue? Seriously no one wants to hear your whiny, bitchy voice." Harry answered back defiantly, bringing a amused look into Dumbledore's panic stricken eyes.

Finally after a final few seconds of a magical and physical bashing, the door gave in with a mighty crash, flying of its hinges from the combined force of Nymphadora's ramming, and Dumbledore's spells. As we looked into the room, you could feel the magic vibrating, hurting our eyes through it's sheer intensity.

Harry Potter was laying down in one side of the room, broken arm resting on his chest, face bruised, and a large gash along his chest from the left shoulder to the right hip, along with a small cut going from just above his right eyebrow down through his eye, stopping at the bottom of his face, at the jaw.

As a scream of rage left the Dark Lords mouth, everyone turned their attention to him.

He was ghostly, like a corporeal patronus but made of darkness. His usual features, the snakelike face and blood red eyes standing out in the dark glow surrounding his ghostly body, magic radiating from him like a tsunami. He seemed to float on a platform of darkness, just above the ground.

Just as I was about to act, he screamed "GOODBYE, HARRY POTTER!" and flew right into Harry.

For a second, nothing happened. Just as I was about to move forward to help Harry, his back arched and he stiffened. Then an primal scream of agony broke through his throat, ripping it to shreds.

The scream seemed to break Nymphadora from her coma-like state and she tried to rush forward, until I caught her arm and held her back. The amount of magic that went into Harry was impossible to survive, it will rip apart his body, then burn it to ashes, and completely incinerate his very soul.

"NOOOO!" Screamed Nymphadora as she struggled through my steel grip which, for such an old man, was surprisingly strong.

As Harry's scream continued tormenting everyone who heard it, bringing tears to these old eyes, his body began to rip apart, skin being ripped to shreds, blood flowing from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. The magic that was ripping his body, mind and soul apart seemed to start shining through every cut. His body began to burn, the emerald green fire starting at his feet, burning away his essence, piece by piece. His ashes starting to fill the room, the bright red particles floating around the room in seemingly random patterns. The scream was still going, even though he looked an inch away from death, then it intensified, as the flames engulfed his very core the screams reached an all time peak. The flames moved on, turning the poor young man into ashes. Until finally, there was nothing left, and all that was heard was the remnant of an soul shredding scream of agony forever to be heard by any who step into the room, and the soft sobbing and crying of the various members of the Order, and the heartbreaking, anguished wailing of Nymphadora Tonks, currently on her knees, her head in her hands, tears flowing like a broken dam. This was all processed by Albus Dumbledore before he realized just what happened. Harry James Potter, a young man who was like a loving grandson to him, was just killed in a way more tormenting that a hundred cruciatuses. The tears that flowed couldn't be stopped by Poseidon himself, as his knees buckled under the weight of what just happened, he landed on all fours, barely keeping himself up. His breathing short and loud, desperate. His usually stoic face gone, to be replaced by torment, grief, suffering and something he had not felt since the days of Grindelwald. Pure, cold fury. Hatred strong enough to power a hundred killing curses.

As he looked up into the room that was once Harry Potters, he could still hear the scream, quieter, but still there. He looked up to see the ashes of Harry Potter still there, flying randomly around the room. Stubbornly refusing to leave. The darkness that once pounded on the walls of the room was gone, not a trace of it left. The blood that was once Harry's sizzling until it turned into vapour, joining his remains.

I looked back at the Order, Minerva leaning against the wall, head down, unbelieving of what just happened as her tears fell and hit the floor loudly. Fillius sitting with his back against the wall looking into the opposite wall blankly with tears coming down from his eyes. Mad-Eye Moody's magical eye for once completely still, looking nowhere but where Harry once lay, his body completely stiff as if he was about to attack an enemy. Kingsley and Hestia supporting each other as they both had tears steadily falling from their eyes, bodies shaking from suppressed emotions wanting to break free. The Weasleys, Molly crying loudly into Arthur's shoulder as he stood there, tears coming from his eyes that were filled with the grief of looking at someone he was proud to think of as a son. The Weasley twins, Fred and George looking expectant, the tears on their face doing nothing to hide their expression of disbelief, as if they truly believed he would suddenly appear, laughing at a prank successfully done so that they wouldn't have to deal with the grief of losing a true brother. And then he turned back to Nymphadora. The one except himself that seemed the most affected by the recent tragic death of a true hero. Her tears haven't stopped, instead only speeding up in frequency as they flooded out of her eyes like a tsunami of emotions, all wanting to be released. Her eyes broken, grief stricken, filled with anguish. The amused and mischievous glint in her eyes that was always there completely gone. Her wailing reaching straight through any defences and ripping everyone's heart apart. He couldn't believe it. Harry Potter was dead.

All of a sudden, from every corner of the room, as though from the very pits of the earth itself a defiant roar broke through the grieving members of the Order. The earth shattering roar was a flood of emotions: defiance, rage, determination, and pain. The roar was like a challenge to the gods, coming from a god himself. As the roar kept getting louder, the ashes of Harry Potter started swirling around in a tornado, bright red, emerald green, inky black, tanned bronze, and metallic silver. Slowly, the colours seemed to be merging, creating something through pure magic. The winds in the room whipped around, as everyone stared at the tornado in awe, except Nymphadora looking with unbridled hope in her newly alive eyes.

The tornado was making a body, a body around 6 foot tall, lean muscles packed to the fullest, making him look like a warrior rogue, a strong but built for speed warrior. The body had bronze coloured skin, like a tan, not too much but not too little. The body started forming, creating a 6 pack, the leg muscles looking as if they were ready to run and jump for miles without breaking a sweat, the arm muscles looking ready to explode, able to lift a car with one hand, and a van in the other. As the body muscles were complete, it continued on till it formed toes and fingers, and a certain part of the body that I will not mention. The face which was blank till this moment started caving in where the eyes would be, the mouth quickly forming, and the face getting definition, high cheek bones prominently displayed, a face looking like it was sculptured out of marble by an artist. The eyes started to form through the emerald green ashes, forming into glowing emerald eyes that seemed to capture your very soul and judge you worthy or unworthy, metallic silver outlining the emerald perfectly, caging you in, and bright red might seeming to float through the eyes randomly seducing you further. The hair finally started growing, the hair on the head was messy, untameable, blacker than the night itself with bright red highlighting the tips. The tornado seemed to die down, the body, kneeling on one knee with his hands resting at his side and his face held high. As the last of the tornado of raw magic was dyeing down, two slits opened on his back, just long enough for a drop of crimson blood with drops of silver dripped from the slits, before more could leak out wings started growing into massive wings the size of his body, with an angelic beauty to them only added by the extremely soft looking metallic black feathers, the wings themselves were a black darker than the deepest pits of the void, tipping of the feathers with blood red tips.

As life seemed to flow into the eyes of the body, Nymphadora raced towards him and caught him before he fell towards the floor, unconscious. The impossible has happened.

 _Harry James Potter is resurrected. And better than ever before._

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **If you want to imagine the wings go here: and then just make the wings the darkest black you can imagine, and make the tips of the feathers blood red as if they just cut through someone.**_

 _ **Btw this chapter was meant to be 2000 words long, I kind of went overboard... Heh. Well I guess you can call this a sorry for not writing so long.**_


	3. Meeting The Legendary Trainer Of Heroes

**Meeting The Legendary Trainer Of Heroes**

* * *

Harry Potter POV

* * *

You would think that having your body ripped to shreds then burned, your soul incinerated and your mind crushed would be just a bit sore wouldn't you? Truthfully it's not that bad, probably because the mind shuts down from the pain, so you know it's there but you simply can't comprehend it. The last thing I saw was Nymphadora Tonks and Albus Dumbledore charging in through the door, before my vision flashed red, only to keep going through a multitude of colours for what felt like hours, the pain already numbed by my mind slowly eroding. Well the last thing I saw was a beautiful woman right? Yeah... That doesn't make this situation any less crappy.

Is this the afterlife? The so called next great adventure? At least I feel better than I ever have, clean and powerful. No longer tainted by that damnable Horcrux. No longer weakened by the leech that was once a powerful Dark Lord. Looking up I see the stars, constellation after constellation clearly showed off in the bright night sky, the moon shining brighter than ever. Beautiful. The grass under my feet was soft, like walking on a water, all around for miles ahead there was nothing but grass and hills. In the distance snowy mountains rising up to the heavens. All in all it was pretty OK. If I knew where the hell I was.

I looked down upon my body expecting it to be damaged, only to find a body that was never mine. Muscles looking like they were overflowing but not huge, just lean. Ah, that's where the drafts coming from, I'm currently but naked. As I raised my arms, looking them over, seeing nothing but perfection I felt like I could run a hundred miles and barely sweat! Damn being dead is awesome.

Just as I was about walk forwards, a foreign weight was felt on my back, like having ropes trying to hold me back. As I looked back to see what the problem was my vision was obscured by beautiful angelic wings, looking powerful and dangerous, yet soft and silky. The black being darker than the deepest pits of the void, only for the feathers to be a slightly lighter black tipped of with blood red on the very edges, as with a knife that just slit a throat.

Fuck I have wings.

As if I've been using them my whole life, I commanded them to open wide, capturing the faint wind in the metallic yet almost weightless feathers. Facing skyward towards the constellation of Hercules, the wings gave an almighty wave sending me high into the sky. Gods this must be what it feels like to live. Ironic huh. As I flew in the night sky I looked over the many fields of grass, the small and big hills covering the lands and then to the mountains, beautiful white snow resting peacefully.

Now what do I do?

As I continued flying in random directions I finally noticed a large lake filled with sparkly light blue water, looking as clean as the day the world was made. By the side of the lake the was a forest, not too large yet large enough to get lost in. On the edge of the forest, dipping slightly in the magnificent lake was a small, wooden house. One floor, a door facing the direction of the woods, and a balcony hanging just above the lake. The wood, oak, standing brilliantly. A few small windows scattered around, one viewing the lake, one the woods, and another the grasslands. On the rood was a massive window looking above into the shocking night, facing directly into the constellation of the Centaur.

I decided that the best course of action was going to the only inhabitable area. After all I had no idea what was going on, or if I'd get hungry or tired wherever I now am. Landing gracefully with a beat of my magnificent wings I cautiously walked towards the door. On the door was a sign, a bow ready to fire in front of a full moon shining brightly. Slowly yet loudly knocking on the large wooden door I waited with baited breath. Hearing a distinct walking sound I tensed my muscles, not knowing if who ever was here was friendly or hostile. After all, CONSTANT VIGILLANCE! The tell-tale "click" of a door opening signalled the beginning of a tedious situation.

As the large door opened, I saw the face of a middle aged man, shock and joy written clearly on his royal features. The high cheekbones clear signs of pure blood families, light brown hair just turning silver, and kind, wise old eyes looking straight into my eyes.

Looking at him lower I could see he wore no shirt, showing of his well defined chest, only to descend into a horses body, hoofs and all. Shocked, I stared for a while before blinking rapidly wondering if I was in a really fucked up dream.

"Hello there young one, I am Chiron, what would your name be?" Said the newly named Chiron, the fucking centaur. Just as I was about to answer, the days events caught up with me. Making me promptly feint, falling backwards onto my soft wings.

Waking up I could feel myself lying on a soft surface, wondering if I just had the weirdest dream ever I slowly opened my eyes. The light from the bright sun shining directly into my eyes yet not burning or hurting any, only giving a feeling of warmth. Looking around I could see myself in a small wooden house. Nothing distinct about it, apart from the horse dude currently crafting what looks like a bow.

As I began to comprehend that I wasn't actually dreaming, I let my head fall back with a quiet "thump" alerting the centaur, Chiron, to my waking.

"Ah, I see you have woken. The last one to come here was out for almost two days. Let me reintroduce myself, I am Chiron. And yes, yes I am a centaur. What would your name be young one?" He said with a kindly smile, his voice wise and soft.

Rising up to a sitting position, I realise the soft surface were my wings, folded around myself, keeping me warm and comfy. I look at Chiron for a second before deciding I had nothing to lose.

"Names Harry, Harry Potter. And where exactly is here?"

He looked at me for a few seconds, as if judging me before looking skyward.

"Where we currently are is a place that not many have visited. I will tell you soon, first I must ask you one thing. Do you know who I am?" He asked looking at me questioningly.

Thinking through that question I could only come up with one answer. "I'm guessing your the Centaur Chiron, the one legends say was a trainer for the heroes of old?" He smiled at me widely before continuing

"Ah yes, I see legends of my teachings are still well known. Well yes, I am Chiron, the one of whom you speak. May I ask, what year is it?" Looking at Chiron confusedly, I answered "It's 1995"

Eyes widening slightly Chiron murmurs " So long since one was worthy..." Raising an eyebrow at Chiron I kept staring, hoping for an answer. "Ah I'm sorry about that, it seems it's been centuries since someone was last here. Yes, yes your definitely wondering where here is. Well Harry Potter, we are currently in the lands of the gods. Shocking yes I know. Many do not believe for quite some time, but the gods, many of them, do still exist. They simply no longer visit earth as they once did. The planes we are currently on are where many of the greatest heroes were once trained by me. If it was magic or physical, it did not matter. The gods always helped, for they are the ones that decide if you may come here. Blood and sweat was poured into every inch of the ground." He explained.

Looking at him for a little longer, I stared dumbly at him.

"So the, um, gods chose to bring me here? That's... Weird." He laughs lightly at my understatement.

" Yes Harry, the gods only choose those they believe are worthy of coming to their lands and learning their ways."

"Bloody Hell. So I died, got transported to the lands of the gods, got a new body that looks like I was sculptured out of marble, gained bad-ass wings and now am talking to the legendary trainer of heroes. Could you, like, give me a second? I need to catch up. Going from horrifying death to chosen by the gods is a little much." I said numbly, trying to comprehend what the hell is happening.

Chiron simply nodded, understanding the need to slow down.

After around a minute of silence I looked back into his eyes and said. "OK so what's going on? The gods chose me but for what exactly? To fight in their army of godlings or something? To train me to be a hero? Because personally I'd pick option number 2."

Chiron smiles at me warmly, as he begins to explain. "Well Harry, you have two choices, everyone who is brought here has two choices. Both take you back to the land you came from however. Your first option is to go back right now, as if nothing ever happened. Forgetting this entire ordeal and living your life as you were meant to, the prophecy and all. Your second option, however, is far more complicated. You would stay in this world for a few days, learning the basics of what you must be taught. Then return to your world with no destiny, prophecy forgotten, and forging your own path in life. This would be filled with dangers, for you will become like the heroes of old. You would travel to lands unknown, temples and tombs long forgotten holding treasures of immense value. You would learn any and all magic you wished to. You would become something great, someone that legends are told of. You would complete quests given to you by the gods, either finding rare items, killing monsters as a task or a challenge, saving people that you do not know, be they royalty or innocent. You would become the greatest hero to ever live because of your own accomplishments, not something that you wished never happened. You will find out the truth, behind who you are and who you want to be. You will know things lost in time, gain abilities that will aide you in the things you wished to accomplish. You would rise beyond any for the past centuries. From time to time you would return to this land, to travel it and unravel it's secrets, to aide the gods in things they aren't allowed to do. This is your second option Harry Potter. To make a name for yourself from the things you will do, to become whoever you wish to be, to help the innocent of your world and this world. To become better than anyone every thought you could be, breaking the limitations and making the impossible possible. Chose wisely for there is no going back." Chiron said gravely.

Wow. That's a lot to take in. What do I want to do? In one case, I'm weary of constantly losing. Taking option 1 would be easy, simply go back to my old life and live it like it was meant to be. Follow a path already laid down for me. But what if I don't want to live a life of failure? What if I want to accomplish something, make my parents proud. Stop being Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and start being my own man. Someone to save those who need saving, as Hermione once said I have a saving people thing. Do I want to learn? I'm not too good at that, but then again I did have a Horcrux messing with me my entire life... Maybe I'm a lot smarter than I once was, more powerful? Maybe I would no longer fail at Occlumency now that I'm not being sabotaged. Maybe I would no longer be weary? Maybe I'd finally be free, free of the cages that I was surrounded by. Maybe I'd finally make a name for myself! No matter if it would be for being powerful, or being a hero or discovering a long forgotten temple, or a lost city! No matter if it was for discovering a new piece of magic, mastering a difficult one or becoming a warrior of unbeatable force! Yes, the second option is the one I will choose. The one I am choosing by myself, no one else. I will stop being Harry Potter, and become a man I make myself to be. Become a hero, a adventurer, a warrior. All of them. None will be left undiscovered. I will be who I was always meant to be.

"I'm going to need a new name Chiron, Harry Potter just died. Now a new man is standing in his place." I said firmly, conviction lacing every letter. I stood tall wings spreading wide, reflecting the light of the god Apollo shining down through the roofs window. Until I realized I was still naked and covered myself again.

Chiron looked into my eyes, hearing my conviction he smiled proudly. A sudden bolt of thunder striking the house making Chiron smile grow, As he stood tall on all his four legs, he stated.

"The Gods Of Olympus have spoken. Your name shall forever more be Damien NightFall." As Chiron finished speaking, I felt a foreign force entering me. Something I rarely ever felt. Pride. I felt pride at the new name, given by the gods themselves. One to make my own. One to make a legend known by all. One to choose the path for, consequences and prises all from my own actions. I smiled. For the first time in weeks, I smiled a true, genuine smile.

As I revelled in the amazing emotion of pride, I felt clothes forming on my body. A tight black v neck shirt with no sleeves showing my impressive forearms and arms, tight black jeans forming around my muscled legs, prominently displaying the packed muscles but not limiting any movements, plain white tennis shoes conjuring around my feet, all of it becoming a perfect fit, tight but not limiting any movements, showing of my newly formed perfect body. The clothes fitting like a second skin. Around my hands leather gloves started forming. Fingerless, fitting perfectly and giving me a good grip. Just as I thought it was done, I felt a sharp pain in my right ear, something piercing the bottom part of my ear and conjuring a earring. A simple wolfs tooth hanging from the piercing, glowing an eerie black.

I smiled, it was perfect. It showed of what I am, but wasn't describing, it didn't show who I am. That is something I must still discover. And it was all incredibly comfy and perfectly fitting.

I looked around the room, Chiron standing with a wide smile and sparkling eyes. Just as I was about to ask him how he did it a voice entered my mind. It was soft, silky and seductive, with an ethereal beauty. "Hello Damien Nightfall, I am Aphrodite, you may consider this a gift. The clothes are enchanted to forever repair, to grow with you so you may wear them forever and never get dirty. The shirts sleeves can extend towards the gloves if you will it to be done, and will intertwine with the fabric of the gloves to fit better. The earring has a enchanting on it to intimidate small beings, it will keep animals and insects away, or if you wish, to become a small beacon for animals, this will help you for when you learn to hunt. You can also summon the clothes wherever and whenever you wish, and make the disappear with your will.

I hope to see you soon, Damien NightFall. Good Luck." As the voice faded my smile kept growing, I looked skywards and whispered "Thank you, Lady Aphrodite." a small breeze blew past, with it a small feeling of love.

As I broke out of my enchanted state I looked back towards Chiron, unfurling my wings I stood proud. I walked a step forwards and barely felt the clothes as I moved. Feeling better than ever before, with a smile firmly stuck onto my face.

"That was awesome. Are all gods as brilliant as Aphrodite?" I asked, seriously hoping the answer was a yes.

Chiron eyes twinkled merrily as he looked upon me "Most of them certainly are, there are a few who are less kind towards others or more broody, but yes most of the gods and goddesses are nothing like the stories tell of them"

I nodded happily, looking around the room for the first time. Seeing bows on the wall, swords in stands. A window facing the woods giving more light into the room. Chairs and a table with a small kitchen in one corner and a bed in the other. I looked at Chiron questioningly. He laughed lightly understanding my question

"Even if I do not do it often, I can morph my body into that of a human. If I could not, how would I train you in the art of swords?" He explained. I nodded understandingly.

"Go to the back room Damien, the one with a balcony leading to the lake. In there you will find a mirror, you may want to see just how you look nowadays." Chiron said.

My eyes widened, not even realising I may not look like I once did. I walked to the room stated with powerful steps yet quiet and graceful steps. My whole posture screaming with the power of a warrior and the grace of a hunter. My wings furling slightly to let me fit in the corridor leading to the room.

As I entered the room, I could smell the aroma of the sea, strange since there is only s lake here, no matter how big it is. The air itself was clean, untainted like it has become back on earth. On one side of the wall was a magnificent bow, silver arrows in a quiver hanging right next to it. A large opening in the back wall lead out to the smallish balcony hanging above the lake. On the railing of the balcony rested a snake lying lazily across the hanging. As I moved into the room the snake looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Who are you? You smell not of humans stranger, but partly of a snake?" It hissed as it raised it's head, slithering down the railing and heading towards myself.

"I am Damien NightFall, and I probably smell of snakes because I am a parselmouth. Who are you, great serpent? How is it you are the first animal I have seen?" I hissed back in parseltongue, the ancient language flowing fluently out unlike in the past when it was difficult to say a few words. Must have been Voldemorts fault. Fucking Voldemort.

"I am Valkyrie, and I am a friend of Chirons, I live in this home when I am not hunting. If you wish to see more animals then you must go into the forest." It, probably a she, hissed back to me. I nodded.

"It was nice to meet you Valkyrie, I will be here for some time. Chiron will be training me, or so he said. Now rest, I must see what has changed about my appearance." I hissed back, Valkyrie turned around and slithered back to the railing, closing its eyes once it got comfy.

I shook my head, damn my life is weird. I turned to the wall opposite the bow and arrows, seeing a mirror wide enough to fit thrice my size and going from ground to ceiling. Looking over my body and wings I realized I looked really fucking bad-ass. Like a Dark Angel. My body like that of a gods, and I was taller than I used to be. Coming in around 6 foot tall. My face however was the closest to what I once was, it was recognizable but certainly different. More defined. More handsome. A strong, defined jaw line. More square rather than how it once was round. Sharp features littering over my face. All in all it was a powerful and beautiful face with a youthful look. Then the eyes, they were works of art. Bright glowing emerald green eyes, outlined with a prominent metallic silver, beautifully captivating. Then red mist seemed to fade in out of nowhere, not too obvious but clearly seen, floating in random directions, then fading out and repeating the process again. My hair the usual untameable crows nest, the hair blacker than the deepest pits of the void, tipping of with a bright red on each hair, giving a rebellious and bad boy look. Overall, I was damn sexy. Shit, I groan loudly realising the fan-girls will be even worse now. I certainly look different from the scrawny, tired and dirty little boy I was.

I look away from the mirror, turning around and heading back towards Chiron with a smile still on my handsome face, eyes twinkling madly from the overload of good emotions. As I made it into the previous room I saw Chiron sitting in one of the chairs in his human form, wearing nothing but a pair of trousers. I walked forward, confidence in every powerful step. Nearing a chair opposite Chirons I sit down gracefully. Leaning back, putting my hands on the table I smirk, wings furling behind my back I ask.

"So, about that training?"

 _Damien NightFall has been born, named by the gods, I will forge my path forwards._

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **So how about that guys? If you can, please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter! Anything I can fix say so, anything you want to see in this story, well suggest away! I appreciate constructive criticism. Thank you for reading, I have sort of a plan for this story, but it can always change. If you do not like the name Damien, I was thinking of changing it to Lucifer NightFall. Got an idea for inheritance that he will receive ( Excluding the Potter and Black families ) And yes the next chapter will be him talking and possibly training a bit with Chiron. The one after that, I'm thinking of being his first quest for a god. Any suggestions please do tell! Once again thank you for reading and I hope you come back for more!**_


	4. Core Personality and Occlumency

**Explanations and Training**

* * *

"Ah, yes training. There are many, many branches of magic. All of them unique, some help one another, others require another, and others are limited by others. I guess the question is, what do you wish to learn? Do you wish to start with the most difficult, the most taxing and give it a shot? Things like War Magic, maybe ancient magics long ago forgotten? Do you wish to start with magics for supporting others, maybe Healing and Warding? Do you wish to start as the hunter, learning stealth and how to use a bow? Or maybe none of the above. Maybe you wish to cross one with another, or make your very own class? It is your choice, Damien." Chiron said wisely, looking into my eyes trying to discern what the best course of action would be.

I look away, towards the sky. Seeing the beautiful constellations, bringing me peace of mind through their sheer beauty. Slowly I start tapping my fingers on the desk, in a strange yet melodic rhythm. New things like these, small things, I have come to realize is my inner personality finally making its appearance. I'm becoming who I am meant to be, who I am deep inside. Let's see, I'm a Gryffindor, and yet the hat said that Slytherin would lead me to greatness... maybe that's who I am, deep inside? Maybe I am the cunning hero? The ambitious adventurer? I certainly am cunning and ambitious. Two traits I would once abhor because of a silly prejudice. So the hunter training will certainly be useful to use myself to the fullest. Peace of mind... Occlumency, that will be necessary. I will be able to not only protect my mind but also learn faster and forgot nothing. Maybe even use my emotions to the fullest? Emotions, I am an emotional person. Maybe elemental magic then? I once heard Hermione say that elemental magic, though rarely ever seen, is recorded to be fuelled by emotions. What always happens to me? I always get into some sort of possibly fatal situation. So transport. Wings are good and all, definitely useful for both protection and getting around but apparition will be far better for instant travel. I wonder if they have a unique apparition? A backup plan for when I'm weapon less will certainly be needed, so a bit of wandless magic perhaps? But I'll need more than just Hogwarts level spells so add in a bit of offensive magic. All right so what do we have... Archery, Stealth, Occlumency, maybe legillimency? Elemental Magic, Apparition, and Wandless Magic. Actually having a sword for close range could be useful. So there we have it, my training regime. 8 subjects in total, I mean sure I'll certainly not be a master in a month or so but I can certainly gain the basics. Now without the Horcrux, I feel confident I can learnt it all.

After five minutes of silence, with Chiron trying to work out the same thing I finally answer "Al right here it is: Archery, Stealth, Occlumency and maybe a little legillimency, Elemental magic, apparition, wandless magic and learning to use a sword. How about it? Most of these reflect who I am or things I could certainly have used in the past. Oh and if we have free time how about seeing my Animagus form?" I state, looking at him for a reaction.

Chiron raises an eyebrow, looking curious. " That certainly is a lot that you wish to learn... And are you not curious of what other ancient magics there are out there?"

"Curious? Certainly. But I feel that this will be the best beginning. I'll learn these, then I will learn of all the ancient magics that you speak of. Maybe parselmagic? Is there a thing like parselmagic?" I asked

"You're a parselmouth? Curious... Yes there certainly is a branch of magic called Parselmagic, it is very powerful, but the basics are incredibly easy. Just say the incantation in parseltongue and the spell will be much stronger, usually destroying any shield it hits." Chiron answered.

I nodded, expecting as much, looking back to Chiron I asked

"So what do we do first? I'd rather try to start Occlumency to see if I can do it now that the leech is gone. It would probably help me learn the others as well wouldn't it? Since I could organize my memories I wouldn't forget anything and I'd recall it easier."

"Ah Occlumency, such a wonderful art. The basics of Occlumency are still well known, this I know for the gods are telling me so, but several parts have been forgotten or twisted. Peoples minds are not of equal power. Those with great power will have great minds. Your minds power relies on several things. First, your magical power. Everyone's magic is unique to ones self. Your magic might be chaotic, maybe calm, it could be like a lightning storm or a raging ocean. Before you even try to enter your mind, you must enter your magical core. Something that has been long forgotten. I will explain later just how to do this, but through this you will be able to expand your reach to your core, making you able to use more of your magical core, and improving the flow of magic within your body, from that of a trickle to that of a stream. There's also a rare possibility that your journey into your magical core will give you certain gifts, which if it does I will explain.

Second, your body. Wizards in your time no longer care for their bodies because they believe that it doesn't matter, after all they have magic. But your body must always be healthy, for it is your body that communicates with your magic, letting it flow from your core to wherever you wish it to go. You will have no problem with this however, as your new body is created completely using magic to the highest possible standard. Third, your will. Wizards and witches have always been a weak willed people. In your time and mine, they simply didn't have the determination, the resolve to get things done. Everyone needs will. It is a necessary part of magic after all, it is part of what shapes our spells. It shapes our very magic. Therefore everyone with a strong will, checks another box in Occlumency. These three things are absolutely vital in becoming a master of Occlumency, and you, Damien, have more than enough of all three.

In your previous life you were at almost minimum magical power and yet you drove away a hundred dementors with your patronus.

The gods have told me of your story Damien. I know you will be a accomplished Occlumens."

Damn. So I can do Occlumency... Sweet, can't wait! Magical power? Hell I can feel my magic raging inside of me already. Healthy body? Baby I'm built like a god now. Will? Damn right I have more than enough will, took almost 16 years to break me with a Horcrux trying every day. And even then I still survive. Seems like Occlumency will be a certified victory! Damn when did I get so confident? Wasn't I all meek and humble just a few days ago? Probably the Horcruxes fault. Fucking Voldemort.

"All right, so basically I have everything I need to do Occlumency right? Well then lets get started! What must I do to reach my core?" I asked excitedly.

Chiron gave a little chuckle at my excitement. "Better not do this on the chair, might distract you." I moved of the chair and sat down with my wings spread wide, finding the wood oddly comfortable.

" Now that you are comfortable, it is very similar to meditation. First of all, you must take deep slow breaths, releasing them slowly. Good , good your doing great. Now you must close your eyes and visualize what you think your magic is. This is never wrong, for when you imagine your magical core it is a instinctual." I did as he said, calmly closing my eyes I tried to imagine my magical core. What would it look like? I don't really know who I am, so will I know my magical core? Maybe my magical core will help me find who I am? The sky maybe? Constantly changing, either cold or warm never in the middle. Pushing? No, no certainly not. How about a fire? A feisty one, either being warm and welcoming or a raging inferno, uncontrollable by even myself? No. No I am now in control, and always will be. The ocean. Yes, the ocean. Possible of being calm and carefree, helping along those abandoned, beautiful when I want to be, but also terrifying if I so wish it. Possible of being the raging ocean, waves too high to see, the destroying force of a pissed of entity. Capable of producing Tsunami's to destroy my enemies. Yes the ocean, that is my magical core, that is who I am. I am like the ocean.

" The ocean... The ocean is my magical core." I said aloud, without opening my eyes. My breathing remained calm and deep, my mind visualizing my magical core as the ocean that it is. Both calm and beautiful, inviting, and raging and terrifying, destructive.

"That is great Damien, your doing this faster than most. The next part is sometimes the trickiest. You're already calm, you have your core visualized, now you must feel your core. You must latch onto the feeling of your magic pouring liking the waves of the ocean. The feeling when you are casting a spell, the tingling going down your arm into your wand. That is your magic. Find it, and hold onto it Damien. Hold onto it." Chiron instructed.

I could feel the magic since I was reborn. It really is pouring out like a wave, ready to be used, hating being restricted. I barely felt it as Harry Potter, but as Damien NightFall the magic is clear, it's powerful, it's the ocean reincarnated. I latched onto the feeling, it felt like trying to hold onto water but I did it, I held onto it as strongly as I could. I could feel it's anticipation. Apparently Chiron could too.

"Amazing Damien! Now the last step. This one requires more will than the others, you already hold your core within your grasp, now you must go to it! Imagine the power your are holding as a fishing hook, reeling you into the ocean. Go, Damien, Find your magical Core, will yourself to be there."

I understood, I understood perfectly. And so I did as was told. I willed myself to be there, to be hooked into the ocean of my magic. I could feel myself being pulled in, slowly, but getting faster.

Finally after a indeterminate time of being sucked into the ocean, I appeared.

It was magnificent. I'm standing on the water, it's calm and sparkling clean. The ocean goes on forever, the mist only rolling in miles and miles ahead of me. The ocean ahead of my seemed to be calm, it was beautiful. The ocean seemed to be deeper than the earth itself, the water a sparkly light blue reflecting of the son. I looked behind me, and it was chaos. The ocean was raging, a full blown storm. Waves rising high into the heavens then crashing back into the ocean to be used again and again. A different type of beauty, a chaotic beauty. I made it. I'm in my magical core! But something wasn't right. My core was separated, as if I can only use one side or the other. That wouldn't do. I wasn't even sure what I was about to do would work but I would try. This is my core, my choice. I willed both sides, the chaotic and the serene to merge. And they did, the ocean was both calm and raging, both beautiful and terrifying. A strange combination yet it felt completely natural. Next I willed it to have whirlpools, each whirlpool was a connection to a part of my body, my hands for better connection while casting, and better control. My legs, to be able to boost my legs with a little magic, making me faster or quieter. My heart, this will be for healing myself, if I am hurt in any way I will be able to use magic straight from my core to heal myself. Also as a boost for stamina, in case I'm running low yet need to keep going. Another two for my throat and lungs to improve my breathing and oxygen capacity, making me able to go longer without air, and improving my intake and speed of intake of oxygen. Another few for the senses, ears, eyes, nose, mouth. All of it to improve my senses to higher than werewolf levels. And finally, my brain. This one, I'm not too sure about. I hope it will improve the strength of my Occlumency, or simply improve my brain capacity making me a faster learner and reader, etc. Finally done I looked around. All of those improvements didn't even create a dent in my magical core. Damn I'm powerful... Hell yes.

Shit, how do I leave?

Maybe I just will myself out? Yeah lets go with that. Willing myself to leave, I imagined the room I was in with Chiron. A sensation spread through my body, like being summoned through the accio spell.

Opening my eyes I looked up to see the proud face of Chiron.

"Well done Damien! That must have been the fastest I have ever seen anyone accomplish it. So what did you do in your core?"

I blinked a few times, getting used to my new and improved senses, I could actually see the grains on the wood, smell the forest outside and hear Chirons heart beating.

"There was something weird about my core, it was split in two parts. One chaotic and one serene, it felt off so I merged them. Now it's a strange kind of chaotic serenity that just feels right. Oh I also designated a bit of magic to parts of my body, improving the flow of my magic like you said I could. Some to my senses, some to my legs and arms, one to my heart and one to my mind." I answered honestly.

Chirons eyes widened comically, almost making me laugh. Instead I raised an eyebrow.

"Damien, never have I met someone that did so much on their first try. Most don't even get to the part they must pull themselves into their core till their fifth try. That you did so much is a sign, you will do amazingly in Occlumency."

I felt pride shoot through my body, widening my still firmly placed smile from hours ago. Scanning over my body I realized I felt weightless, as before the muscles weighed a bit now its as if I was wearing cloth. Breathing was actually sweet, so easy that I could do it incredibly slow and still have plenty of air. Then I realized something. My mind was quiet, stray thoughts passed here and there but nothing was distracting, I was thinking and processing everything at quadruple the speed I once was. Awesome.

"Awesome. Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" I say with a large grin, impatiently wanting to practice Occlumency.

Chiron copies my grin, obviously happy with the prospect of teaching such a prodigious student.

"Occlumency is a very personal art, Damien, I can teach you to enter your mind but from there on you will build your own defences unique to yourself. I can, of course, examine them at a later date but until then you must build for yourself. Don't get discouraged if you don't manage much on your first try. Building defences can be very taxing on the mind and magic." Chiron explained. I nodded vigorously, happy to do something else unique to myself so that I may know who I am.

"OK now Damien this is what you must do..." Chirons voice faded as I closed my eyes and willed myself to enter my mind. Immediately I faded into a grassy planes area similar to the planes outside Chirons house. There was a large lake in the middle of the planes, brilliant yellow sand standing proud. The night sky above beautiful. Stars clear, the moon glowing a magnificent silver. No constellations? Now I don't like that... Will is a necessity in Occlumency, so is magic... Well why not combine both to shape this domain, into my domain? Screw it lets try. As I called upon my magic it came easily, like a flowing river that I can bend to my desire, as I willed constellations to appear in the sky I tried to push my magic to do the same. Closing my eyes, I imagined any constellations I wished. Maybe a dragon? Yes... The gods, as homage to the Olympians for naming me. A hunter, warrior, mage... A basilisk, a phoenix...The marauders, A stag, a grim and a werewolf. Myself, Chiron. Maybe... Should I? Yes, yes they died for me, they deserve it more than anyone. My mum, Lily, Dad, James, and the father I never had... Sirius. It's decided. When I lose someone I love, I will place them in my sky, to forever shine down upon me giving me light to walk the path I wish to walk. Never forgotten. A single tear escapes my eyes as I look upon the brightly shining constellation of my family. Damn that was emotional. But truly... It feels like I was holding the weight of the world on my shoulders and now I'm free. My mind is something personal, there's nothing more personal than the people that shape who you are. Looking away from the brilliant stars I looked towards the moon, enlarging it slightly and making its glow grow to a brighter shade of silver. The planes are now bathed in a ethereal silver light. I look towards the lake, it's too plain. I make hills surround the lake, a large mountain at the far end and from the very top there's a waterfall, streaming into the lake sending ripples throughout. A cavern inside the mountain, hidden by the waterfall. Large pine trees covering the mountain, the grass still a bright green. I conjure a slight wind, it's warm air sending a calming feeling throughout my body. The wind ruffles the grass sending ripples throughout, as if throwing a pebble in an ocean.

I look forwards, just ahead of the lake, opposite the mountain and waterfall, I force the earth to extend upward, causing a slightly slanted platform to rise from the ground. I force the edges to come down to the earth, creating a rough yet pretty slope that's impossible to climb, covered in grass or rock. Stairs. Large, marble steps appearing out of nowhere, folding upwards towards the mountain. Obsidian banner, so that one doesn't fall off. Statues all the way to the top. Phoenix, basilisk, stag, grim, werewolf, doe, horse and on it went until the stairs stopped just as the slope stopped. Now, a platform high in the heavens, on a mountain of gargantuan size... A city. A kingdom. First, the gate. A swirling mix of marble and obsidian rising even higher, far too high to jump or climb. The doors... Mithril. A goblin metal that has rarely ever been seen. Said to be nigh indestructible through any means. A silvery blue colour. The doors, enchanted to open to those who are worthy or whom I allow. The towers surrounding the gate of the same material, beautifully carved to perfection. Carvings of runes for protection and durability that I did not even know of, made to look like a work of art. The towers seem to unfold, the walls appearing through nothing. The walls of the kingdom now surround the entire top of the mountain. Unfurling my wings I gave an almighty heave, flinging myself into the sky, high above the walls. It was beautiful. The walls, a mix of pure white and the darkest black. The carving still seen from faraway as a work of art. The towers rising slightly above the walls, giving an optimal location for archers. Looking in front of the gates I could see the mountain below, an infinite lake on the very top, leading to a waterfall to the massive lake bellow, perfectly hiding an enormous cavern on the inside, behind the waterfall. The pine trees, giving the mountain detail, an identity.

Turning back to the kingdom I looked to the very back, elevating the earth a bit higher in a square close to the very back of the walls. Conjuring obsidian stairs leading to the very top, I closed my eyes. A house? No... Manor? Too purebloodesque. Library? Possibly... A temple... Yes a temple, with a library inside. I imagined it, a temple, styled like the Greek ones of old. Beautiful carvings of battles on each column... The entrance, a work of art through it's sheer simplicity, a obsidian black with white swirls leading towards the top... So is every column. In the very middle, a statue of the Marauders and Lily, standing proud. Made from Mithril, the eyes all emerald green. Their Olympian gowns created from the brightest white marble. The podium, obsidian. Walking up to the statue I create stairs going down right in front of the statue then enchant it to close, and only open at the phrase "I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good". As the floor faded I walked down the steps into a massive cavern underground. I force the walls to smooth over, transfiguring them to a polished oak. The floor... grass. Smooth, silky grass stretching the entire floor. The ceiling I enchant to look like the sky outside. I conjure walls separating the cavern into several rooms, each for a different purpose. A single room, a single subject. Be it a branch of magic, my Hogwarts years, my family, friends, random information with nowhere to go... Leisure activities like Quidditch. Anything I could think of, I created a room for it. Each with a homey feel to it. On each door it states what memories/skills lie behind that door. I conjure bookshelves, hundreds of them. Filling every room to the brim, but with more than enough space to move around. Each book shelve dated from earlier to later years. Then came the memories, like a flood I let them all pour out. Each took the shape of a leather bound book, the more important memories looked more ancient, the trivial memories looked unremarkable. Sending each one to the appropriate room and shelf. Damn Chiron was right, that was taxing. Looking through a lifetime of memories, remembering hundreds of skills I'd forgotten, I sorted through all of them... It felt like hours. Finally, the last memory was gone and sorted. Looking into the room I could see some were very close to full while others were close to empty. I walked through the corridor of the rooms of memories to the very end, then expanded it to make a decent sized common room. A warm, small fire in the fireplace in the centre on the room, comfy chairs and sofa's surrounding it, small coffee tables littered around.

It felt like home.

I walked out of the temple, flew over the walls of my soon-to-be kingdom and landed at the top of the mountain, right next to the waterfall. I stood there, peacefully looking into the constellations. The sound of rushing water bringing a calming presence to my mind, the silver glow of the moon bathing my domain in it's ethereal beauty. It's done, for now. Memories sorted, kingdom begun and terrain started. I'll get Chiron to check it tomorrow, it must be late.

Willing myself to leave my mind scape I flew back towards the position I left in, sitting on the floor. Opening my eyes I looked around, finding no one I stood up and walked to the other room, the one with a balcony to the lake.

Entering the room I could see Chiron softly petting Valkyrie the snake.

"I did it." I said simply, yet every word was laced with pride.

Chiron looked towards me with a wide smile "That's extraordinary Damien. Was it difficult?"

"Truthfully? Not that bad. I think connecting my core to my brain was extremely helpful, and then I just thought of what you said. I needed both will and magical power to be accomplished in Occlumency, so I used both. My magic flowed smoothly, so I commanded it to do what I wanted, while I willed it to happen. It became easy from there on." I explained.

"Incredible. I never thought of using your own magic to enhance your mind. Well, it is late Damien. We must be getting to sleep, there's a long day ahead of us."

"Of course, where will I sleep?" I asked, looking around,

"The bed in the entrance is yours, Damien. Ah, I almost forgot, do you still have your wand with you?" Chiron asked.

Eyes widening comically, I searched around frantically. After a minute of nothing I gave up. "Shit. It must have burned along with my last body. Fucking Voldemort."

"Ah, that may be a problem. All though it could be possible that your wand was no longer a match, after all you no longer have any connection to Voldemort."

I nodded slowly, sighing I replied "Yeah I guess, just a shame. Had it since I was eleven, helped me out of some tough spots. Guess I'll just have to make one, won't I?"

"Alas it does look so. Never worry, this wand will fit you much better than any other that a stranger could make you." He eased, calming me slightly.

"Well then I can't wait. Good night, Chiron."

"Good night, Damien."

 _Damien NightFall, the ocean of power with a mind stronger than any other._

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hey there guys, another chapter! If you have anything to suggest, like say the components of Damiens/Harrys next wand, please do! Have something you want to see in his mind scape? Go ahead and say it! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**_


	5. Training Begins and New Wand

**Training** **Begins And New Wands**

As I opened my eyes, waking from the first peaceful dream in weeks, a dream of the future. Where I am completely in control of my life, powerful and wealthy, well known as a good guy, a Hero. Standing by my side was a beautiful woman with a white ring covered in black swirls with a pink gem embedded in the centre. In her arms was a small girl with black hair and emerald eyes, outlined prominently with metallic silver. A wife and daughter. It seems my dreams have only slightly changed since I was 11. I sat up, looking around the room. On the outside, the sun was just rising. The dawn summoning a rainbow of brilliant colours into the early morning sky.

Standing up I spread my wings as wide as they could, just brushing up against the wall. Stretching the slightly stiff muscles from a good nights sleep I walked around the house, looking for Chiron.

After checking the entrance, the balcony and his personal room I realized he wasn't home. Walking back to the entrance I opened the door and walked outside into the warmth of the sun. The clothes from yesterday not having so much as a wrinkle on them. It seemed in this realm I didn't have to wash. Or do anything else, but eat and drink for that matter. Weird. Looking around I noticed some things I hadn't noticed before, there were archery targets stationed around, some close by some far away. A slight indent in the earth finished in a platform filled with stand. Probably for sword fighting. There were also a few wooden dummies stacked up against each other leaning on the corner of the house. A small hearth was nearby, wooden logs surrounding it making it look like a camp-fire. Over all it certainly looked like a trainers home.

Walking away from the home towards the edge of the woods I could make out Chiron making his way back with a deer on his shoulder. Damn he just hunted down a deer, now I want to try.

"Damien, I didn't think you would wake so early"

"Well I've always been an early riser. So Chiron what are we doing today? Apart from eating deer, it seems."

Giving a light chuckle, Chiron answered " No we are certainly doing more than eating deer. Today we will be going through every branch of magic and skills you wanted to learn, to see where you are a prodigy or where you need to work the hardest. But before all that, I was going to ask you if I may test your defences for your Occlumency. You spent a few hours there yesterday, so I am guessing you got quite a lot done?"

I smirked, remembering the awesome job I did yesterday. He's going to be blown away. "Sure thing Chiron, and yes I did get quite a bit done. It was a lot easier than I imagined. Last time I was being taught Occlumency I couldn't even grasp the basics. Then again that could have been the teacher. Either way, what if I absolutely suck at a certain branch?"

"If you, as you so crudely put it, suck at a branch, then I will simply work you a lot harder than usual to stop sucking." He smiled evilly, sending a chill down my spine.

"Why does that sound really, really bad?"

"Because it is."

Huh. Well I guess it's 'lets not suck so we don't die day'. Woohoo.

"Come, Damien, let's eat before we start your day."

And so we did. We eat the deer together, leaving a lot of it for later. It was surprisingly good. I took two bottles and filled them with the water from the lake outside. It tasted wonderful, clean and natural.

As soon as we finishes cleaning up after breakfast, we sat at opposite ends of the small kitchen table.

" Now for the first try, do not attempt to kick me out, I simply wish to see how far you have gotten. After that, I will attempt to penetrate your mind while you must do all you can to either block my entrance, or kick me out. Clearing your mind will stop me from hearing any stray thoughts, but in the end it does not matter. Ready?"

I nodded excitedly. Impatiently waiting to see Chirons face when he realises how much work I done. As Chiron stared into my eyes I felt a slight prickle in my mind scape. Willing myself to enter my realm I suddenly appeared on the grassy planes, right next to the lake. On my left stood Chiron, eyes wide and jaw hanging wide open.

My laughing at his expression seemed to kick start his brain to start working again. He looked around in awe before fixing his stare back on me.

"Truly remarkable Damien. That you did this not only in a few hours, but on your first try, with close to no instruction. You must be the most prodigious practitioner of Occlumency in your world. The custom constellations, the mountain and waterfall. The detailed trees and the sense of realism that it projects. And then there is the city up in the heavens that you have walls around. Beautifully crafted walls with artistic designs of protection and durability runes. Brilliant."

Chirons words resurrect the immense sense of pride that I felt yesterday for my hard work. Looking around I can see why. This place looks real, not too fantastical but certainly exuding an ethereal beauty only improved by the silver glow of the large full moon.

"I've already sorted through all my memories and designated rooms for each subject. I'm thinking of putting in a sort of computer system, to automatically process and sort any new memories or skills I gain. Come, lets go in the walls." I put my hand on his shoulder and immediately were on the top step before the massive gate. As I walk forward, Chiron right behind me, The massive gates smoothly retract into their walls like moving water.

Walking through the gates Chiron had to stop to watch the massive temple at the far end of the walled kingdom-to-be. For no matter if you were Voldemort himself, you had to admit it was one of a kind. The simplicity of it was the true beauty, only two colours and yet so much detail. Placing another hand on Chirons shoulder I transport us to the entrance of the temple. There was no door, simply a large walkway. Walking into the temple, ignoring the carvings on the pillars, I walk up to the statue of the marauders and Lily.

"I Solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The floor in front of the statue fades away into nothingness, revealing a elegant stairway leading down. Looking around to see if Chiron is keeping up, I see him walking close behind, so I continue heading down the stairs till I reach the bottom. "Welcome to the corridor of memories. This corridor holds every room for a subject of memories. Be it magic or school, it's all in one of these rooms." Walking forward I enter the common room

"And here we have a nice little area to relax. If I wish to review a memory then I can do it here, in a nice relaxing environment. So, what'd you think?" I turn around to face Chiron, his face still showing shock and awe.

"Magnificent. Brilliantly sorted for maximum efficiency, and yet still absolutely stunning. Truly, I don't believe I can help you any more than this. You have gone beyond expectations in a single session. I don't believe testing if you can kick me out is necessary, if you do what you did to accomplish this then you will be unbeatable. And your walls are already unbreakable. Maybe add a ward stone, to keep out any aerial threats. Your computer idea sounds fantastic. Maybe create a fake army of people to protect your city? Add a few houses, maybe a few temples for the gods. And it's always a good idea to create back ups of your memories in case someone tries to obliviate you."

"Thanks for the tips. I'll keep them in mind when I come back later. I'm meant to practice every night, right?" I asked.

"Yes, yes practising every night will keep your instincts sharp and increase your defences. Also constantly adding new things will make a mind better. Now lets leave so we can start your training shall we?" Chiron says with a warm smile.

I grin widely, eyes alight with anticipation. Immediately I willed myself to come back, this time feeling nothing as I looked around to see us back in Chirons small house.

Just as we were about to walk out the door, the room suddenly fell into darkness. Spooked, I frantically looked around trying to see anything, and finding nothing. Suddenly a shape started forming out of the darkness... A wand. All black, with emerald carvings of a phoenix and a wolf. Maybe around 9", slightly curved upward. "This Is My Gift To You, Damien NightFall" A deep voice thundered around the room, booming from one wall to the other in a never ending echo. With a small smile I reached out and grabbed the hilt of the wand causing a immense wave of power to run through my body as a brilliant light ignites within the darkness. It was a perfect match. Even better than my previous wand. As the world came back into view I kept looking at my wand, analysing the professional carving.

"Ah I see you have been given another gift Damien. Use it well, that is a very powerful wand."

I nod my head in understanding, having felt it's power first hand. On instinct, I will my new wand to disappear and it fades out of existence, wide eyed I will it back and it suddenly appears. My smile grows, I turn back to Chiron, nod my head and walk out the door to start my training.

Ok so maybe stealth isn't exactly my strongest point. That's a bit of a lie, I truly and utterly suck stealth. But hey at least the other subjects I'm okay at, like warding and wandless Magic. They weren't exactly perfect but good enough for a beginner. But what I am prodigious at is certainly the bow, sword Elemental Magic. The feeling of the wooden yew bow was simply awesome. The quiet confidence it projects, the elegant danger it represents. No need to be right in front of your enemy, I could be far away and even then with skill the arrow strikes true. How useful it could be... Definitely something to keep practicing. We practiced on bullseye targets, Chiron showing me the right technique slowly and patiently explaining the need for perfection. I may not have gotten a bullseye buy I did get close.

Next was the art of sword fighting. The speed, the power behind every slash, cut, stab, feint HAD to be great. The physical exertion of holding a heavy metal sword for hours, swinging it around like crazy, slamming it into another sword to protect its user. The sword I used was an ancient Greek Xiphos, the simply crafted hilt leading into a thin metal blade that expands into a wide point. If my body wasn't already muscled simply using this sword would do it in a month. But no matter the injuries, the exhaustion, the stupid grin on my face couldn't be wiped off. This is what I wanted, what I needed. Getting rid of anger, frustration through cutting a dummy to pieces. It was awesome, they really should teach this in Hogwarts.

Fuck, Hogwarts... By the time I return will everyone think I'm dead? I must have scared all of them. Damn it Hermione is so going to kill me. Doesn't matter, I'll be back. I'll go back faster, stronger. Magically and physically. But more importantly I'll be a better friend.

But Ron... Ron is more complicated. When I was doing occlumency I could see all the times he betrayed me, didn't believe in me, didn't trust me, talked behind my back. Hell he even started some of the rumours and confirmed others. When was the only time he was a good friend really? When he could get something. Fame, Money. It's all he cares about. Why should I be the one to constantly mend our broken friendship? Why should I stand by his side if he won't stand by mine. Thinking of it longer, I decided to leave Ron to himself till he's grown up.

Now onto my Elemental Magic... Bloody hell, it was brilliant. So far water and air were definitely my favourites. Fire turned out to be my worst element, only managing a fairly weak incendio. According to Chiron after getting fairly adept at the 4 main elements I could start trying to control Darkness, Light, Metal, Electricity and Nature itself. Creating a obnoxious darkness, commanding the shadows to do my will. Creating a blinding light, and contorting it into solid shapes. Summoning and shaping metal from the very earth. Conjuring electricity in the shape of a lightning bolt to smite my enemies. Growing entire forests, or commanding the plants. Absolutely. Bloody. Brilliant.

Yep, Elemental Magic is so far my favourite. Apparently everyone have a specific element that they specialise in, in rarer cases someone may have two, but only 5 people have ever had the entirety of the main 4 elements.

The less said about stealth training the better.

The magic of warding was fairly complicated, interweaving different wards into one monstrosity of a defence system. I can certainly see the positives of being a Curse Breaker. I mean, to break down magnificent works of art, to find treasures of untold value all over the world? Sounds like my kind of thing.

Wandless Magic would have probably been close to impossible if I hadn't improved my channelling through my magical core. I managed to levitate a small object over my hand, even if it was incredibly draining.

Overall it was a pretty good day. Lots learnt, a bit of failure, a few good bruises from sword fighting with Chiron. The new wand, however is pure, uncontrolled awesomeness. It actually glows darkness when used a lot, Seriously what glows darkness?! Something awesome that's what.

But something weird was happening when I was around magic. It's like I could sense it, it's vibrations, it's intent. Holding my wand, the magic of it felt weird, a glassy wet and smooth surface, that radiated darkness but not evil.

When Chiron cast a spell I could tell the intent behind it. To train, to hurt, to help. I could also, however weakly, feel what it would do.

I could also see the magic. Even with my eyes closed there was a faint glow around the magic, but with my eyes open the magic was like a liquid surrounding whatever it's focus was. Constantly moving, trying to break free then being reigned back in. Spells were even more obvious, more solid. The Spells moved more slowly than usual, as if it wanted me to analyse it. Weird, but certainly seems useful. I think I heard Hermione talk about it once... Mage Sight. That's it, extremely rare but it let's one see magic in its purest format. Never heard of something like Mage Sense though. Maybe it's one of those results from exploring my magical core like Chiron said. Sounds like either an incredibly useful skill, or one of those things that seem awesome but will end up almost killing me. Meh. I'll ask Chiron tomorrow, right now all I want is a good nights sleep. Honestly, godly body or not, training with Chiron is tiring.

Inbetween all the training, the inner monologueing and learning I could feel myself developing. Not in power but in personality. I knew I could no longer be so forgiving, how many times was I betrayed by Ron and forgive him only be betrayed again? I could feel confidence in myself and my skills, something I never had before. Im powerful, there nothing to be ashamed of. I'm actually smart when I apply myself. And after seeing how meek and scared I was, I hated it. So I decided this new me will be carefree. Not the 'I don't care about anything and everyone wants to punch me in the face' carefree, but more like a 'I dont care about what you say, Im living my life to the fullest' kind of carefree. I don't want to be a clone of my father, but truthfully the idea of pranking people like Malfoy and Snape sounds extremely good.

And something else I realized was Im freaking rich. Not like obnoxiously rich, but I definately wont be left wanting for much. I don't need to live with those monstrous relatives of mine, I can live wherever the heck I want! I don't need to wear horrible second hand clothes that are WAY too big for me. I've heard of the 'Potter charm' before. Sirius wouldn't stop talking of how much of a ladies man my father was. Maybe it's time to unleash a new ladies man/marauder on the hallowed halls of Hogwarts? Sounds like I'll be giving McGonagall a serious headache this year. Ohhh this year will be fun! I'm pretty sure I'll give Hermione a heartache. Ron will probably get a kick in the ass... Less thought on that the better. Dont want to ruin my new happy mood already, do we?

And why should I limit myself to London? Hell, why limit myself to the United Kingdom? I want to go to France, Greece, Rome, Japan, Australia, anywhere. Maybe I'll visit Fleur... That should be interesting, wonder how Gabrielle is doing nowadays.

HOLY FUCK! I ALMOST DIED A VIRGIN!

* * *

 _AU:_

 _Yes Harry/Damien will not be the same Harry as in books. He'll be pretty much OC. I'm trying to make Harry/Damien into who I think he would be if he grew up as he should have. Harry will not be obnoxiously rich at the beginning. That's not to say his adventures wont be filling his coffers up like crazy. And yes, before Damien gets with Nymphadora he will be a bit of a player. I think experience will make their relationship a lot less awkward. Also, Damien will be CONFIDENT, not ARROGANT._

 _In my opinion Ron is a dick. Nothing else to it, he feels inept, but instead of trying to improve himself he gets jealous and has a kiddy temper tantrum._

 _This story will not follow the books, and the ending certainly wont be with Voldemort, he'll be semi-important for a while._

 _Also as a little preview, when Damien gets back into his realm (world) he'll be of to France to have a nice time with some French Veelas. I might get him to have a little romp with Hermione though... Probably not._


End file.
